


Если бы не было этой войны

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Other, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая работа цикла "Тики и Канда".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы не было этой войны

Опять ты летишь на меня с этим своим ножиком, бешеным взглядом и жаждой выпустить мне кровь. Прости, самурай, кровь мне ещё нужна. И ты мне ещё нужен. Живым. Так что я очень не хотел бы драться с тобой. Ухожу, уворачиваюсь от твоих ударов, блокирую и изредка атакую в ответ. Ты заметил, что я в основном защищаюсь, а не наступаю? Заметил, готов биться об заклад. Ты же опытный воин. Нет, не так. Ты само олицетворение битвы. Создан для неё и живёшь ею. Зачем тебе твоя красота? Она не нужна на войне. Это ли не знак тебе? Кроме твоего меча, акум и сражений существует кое-что ещё, кстати. Почему твои друзья находят время просто жить, а ты запретил себе это?  
Остановись, давай поговорим. Да не хочу я драться с тобой. Я хочу… ага, вот так. Заблокировать твой меч, запереть тебя в тупике и держать прижатым к стене всей силой своего тела. Теперь ты будешь слушать меня, наконец? Гляди-ка, не знаешь, что ответить на простой поцелуй? Глаза раскрыл, губы кусаешь. А руки-то уже не так сильно стискивают меч. И вырываешься ты не так отчаянно, сам-то видишь? Каким бы сильным воином ты ни был, тело любит нежность, любит тепло другого тела, тянется к поцелуям. Это голод. Голод, перед которым ты не устоишь. Какие невозможно мягкие у тебя губы. Как тяжело ты дышишь, сколько ярости в твоих глазах, я задохнусь сейчас от восхищения силой, бьющейся в моих руках.  
Я смотрю на тебя и молчу. Нужно ли говорить?  
Если бы не было этой войны… Возможно, мы бы сейчас лежали в одной постели, а не летели куда-то по ночному холодному городу каждый к своей цели. Я бы хотел научить тебя удовольствию любить, открыть тебе такие секреты твоего тела, о которых ты наверняка не знаешь. Любопытно было бы посмотреть на тебя такого – нежного, горячего, открытого чувствам.  
Если бы не было этой войны…


End file.
